koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Xiu
Wang Xiu (onyomi: Ō Shū) is a Han official who loyally served Yuan Tan. He became affiliated with Cao Cao after his lord's death. Roles in Games Wang Xiu appears as a generic officer in later installments of the Dynasty Warriors series. He usually participates in battles involving the Yuan brothers. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, he is suitable for handling tasks that rely on politics and intelligence. Historical Information Wang Xiu came from Yingling, Qing Province where his mother died during his childhood years. Upon turning nineteen, he left his home to further his studies and found work as a district magistrate under Kong Rong. He was nominated as incorruptible for his impeccable service, though Wang Xiu humbly refrained from accepting it. When the Han government succumbed to internal turmoil, crimes such as pillaging were on the rise. Wang Xiu was given jurisdiction over Jiaodong and immediately used his authority to deal with a bandit gang led by Gongsha Lu. Upon breaching their fortifications and executing the ringleader, he broke up the gang and reduced criminal activity within the area afterwards. As a result, Kong Rong often turned to him for help whenever violence would occur. In 196, Kong Rong was deposed by Yuan Shao and his control over Qing Province was given to Yuan Tan. Although Wang Xiu was admitted as a minister to Yuan Tan's court, he found opposition in the form of Liu Xian who constantly slandered him without remorse. But when Liu Xian himself was threatened with death for committing a grave offense, it was Wang Xiu who convinced the court to show leniency. While joining his lord's expedition in 202, he and Yuan Tan's entourage found themselves attacked by Yuan Shang who wanted to take control of the clan against his father's wishes. Wang Xiu saved Yuan Tan from capture and advised him to form a truce with his brother, though the former rejected the plan. In 205, he led a group of loyal soldiers to rescue his lord from Cao Cao in Nanpi, though it was already too late. Ashamed of his failure, Wang Xiu surrendered himself to the enemy, asking them for Yuan Tan's body so he can bury it and die without regrets. Cao Cao, who had been impressed by the official's conduct, adhered to his wishes and allowed him to keep his current job. His first act of loyalty to Cao Cao involved subduing the administrator Guan Tong who still remained loyal to Yuan Tan. Rather than execute him, he convinced his former colleague to surrender. Pleased with the outcome, Cao Cao willingly pardoned the man. Wang Xiu continued to handle grain distribution until being promoted as treasurer. However, this line of work was unsatisfying for him, so his lord appointed him to several positions that made better use of his talents. He gradually scaled the bureaucratic ladder until he became the Minister of Ceremonies, one of the most coveted positions among the Nine Ministers. During the year 216, one of Cao Cao's officers Yan Cai launched a revolt within the palace walls. Alerted by the commotion, Wang Xiu personally rode out with whatever men he could find to suppress the rebels. Although the minister was scolded by Zhong Yao for defying protocol and endangering himself, he replied that it would be undignified to preserve tradition while ignoring those in trouble. He soon died and left behind several contributions to the literary arts. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 32 of the novel, Wang Xiu asks Yuan Tan not to heed Guo Tu's suggestion only to be sent away for being "difficult". The next chapter has him be recruited by Cao Cao. When asked how to handle Yuan Shang, the official remains silent out of loyalty which impresses the warlord greatly. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters